Mr SaxoBeat
by Lyikael
Summary: Romano and Canada really didn't know what they were doing -they were drunk!-  but neither can deny they didn't enjoy teasing themselves, and their boyfriends. Romano/Canada, Spamano, AmeCan.


_For butterscotchmaple:_

Prompt: how about CanadaXRomano with Spain and America watching(with nosebleeds)~? :3

—-

…I'm actually _very _okay with this.

**_SERIOUSLY, LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING: (youtube) _**.com/watch?v=6tTUFPwSNI8&feature=related

* * *

><p><em>Romano slowly moves his hips to the beat, he always feels so free when dancing -especially after a couple of wine bottles, fuck glasses- and he could wager his new acquaintance was the same what with the body pressed behind his back and hands sliding down his body. <em>

_He laughs, and it's free, wild, barely heard over the 'thump' 'thump' of the club. He feels the other smirk against his neck and they are feeling each other up, his hands reaching behind himself for light blond hair, grasping, pulling, Matthew's strong arms pressing him tighter to his body, moving their hips in sync, and it's sex on the dance floor._

_He feels the heated gazes behind him, and he laughs harder, turning back to Mattie (he feels entitled to nicknames now, he's plastered, get the fuck off), and with identical knowing gazes and smirks they turn to their spectators (mostly just two special ones) to put on a show._

_Romano is in the lead now, grasping Matt's waist they are face to face, grinning, and rocking into each other, he bends the other a bit, their lips getting dangerously close to each other (he sneakily glances to the side at two suddenly perked up men), he makes a show of obviously looking at them, now mere 3 meters away, and slowly licks his lips before tracing his tongue above Canada's collarbone, feeling the shiver and delighting on it, before righting up again, just to twirl the man into his arms. Curses reach his ears, and maybe that wasn't a good move he concludes after as Mattie's face appears before his own, glaring. Then the other takes his hands in his, pulling them behind his blond head, as he slowly bends down, brushing their bodies and erections (what'd you expect, really?) together._

_He looks down and fire ruins through his veins at the fair haired man's mischievous gaze, he gulps and looks in his front to the place where the bastards Spain and America were seemingly frozen in._

_Damn, excitement floors him, and the beat up song imitates his heart beats, Mattie is going up again, with his hands still trapped. He glares when the other is in sight, and tips him to the ground when his hands are free. He kisses him full mouth on, with rights to every one of those sexy bonuses included: tongues battling over each other, sweats running down their faces, and bodies touching in every inch._

_Canada pulls his hair and they are dancing again, the other behind him this time, and they go down, grinding, rocking, arms around each other-_

_"__Just look at their faces." Is the whisper but really Romano just hears the, 'look', 'faces' and adds some 'fucking' in the middle of that, just for the heck of it, because he can, because he likes the f* word, because he's spattered and in a teasing mood (not that he needs reasons to say the f* word, yes, thank you very much, get the fuck off. Again)._

_And then he looks. A flush go through his entire body at the fiery gaze that meets him, Antonio seems to be barely holding himself back from ripping him away from Canada's arms and fucking him right there. He sees the steely, bright green eyes from here, and he's so horny, come on Spanish Bastard! He barely notices the American, with a twin expression of the other, looking at Mattie, and mumbling some words that really did sound like: "Fucking. You. Me. Restroom"._

_"__That's unhygienic idiot!" He tries to shout over the music to America, but surely he is not heard. He finds he doesn't care much._

_Going back for another make out session, Canada is not holding back, he feels strong hands gripping his ass, and Wow Canada! Is that an incredibly boner you have there or are you just happy to see him?_

_He snickers in the middle of the kiss, and then he doesn't get what happened next; One second they are sucking each other faces, hickeys everywhere and then he's staring face down at Antonio's incredibly nice and firm ass (he gives 'dat ass!' a squeeze and a good grope, obviously because he can, go away)._

_Looking up a bit he sees Canada being hauled to the male restroom by an irate (obviously horny) America, and the bastard (Mattie) actually looks like Christmas came early as he looks back and gives a little wave to him._

_Well, at least they did the 'Seal it with a kiss' thing from the song right?_

_He snickers, he's so hilarious. _

_And Spain is obviously horny too (or maybe annoyed) for he turns to the side an-"Hey bastard, don't pinch_**_my _**_ass, don't bite it either stupid!"_

_They have hot motherfucking sex by the alley, which is not much better than the bathroom (eeh, Matthew!) but he's satisfied._

_More than satisfied._

_He purrs (because he can, now seriously get the fuck off)._

* * *

><p><em>LOLOLOL What am I doing! XD<em>

_Completely unedited._

_I was sleep deprived guys._


End file.
